Can I Touch?
by DoodleSmuke
Summary: Naruto, Kiba and Lee decide it was a nice day for a swim, but was it really? Hybrid!Naruto, Kiba, Lee. Seme!Sasuke, Shika, Gaara! M for later! AU!
1. Chapter 1

[Chapter One: New Me

By:DoodleSmuke

AN:

A:This story just came to me when I was swimming with Nii-chan and my sister.

Doodle:You three are _so_ odd.

A:SQUEE! I KNOW!

Doodle:Reveiw please!

**Disclaimer:**

Don't own Naruto

"Dump 'em here boss?" A man dressed in all black called back to the car waiting for him.

A hand came out of the rear window and waved at the man, giving him the 'Go ahead', grunting with effort, the man hefted a barrel and poured a substance in to the lake, sighing with relief when it was empty, throwing the barrel to the side, the man the returned to the car.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Boss?", the man asked as he started the car.

"Do I pay you to think?" Gato growled, "Besides the man who owns this doesn't come out here anymore, he's to old."

The man didn't ask anymore questions, just started driving the car away from the now polluted pond.

:]

I stared at the murky water in shock, "Um...Lee?"

The bushy browed boy stood from putting his green towl and sandles down, "Yes, Naruto?"

"Are we seriously swimming in_ that_?", I pointed at the murky pond infront of us, "I mean, you can't even see the bottom!"

"Not scared are ya, Na-Ru-To?" Kiba mocked, "It's just a little dirty water, we're boys, we can handle it!"

Lee laughed, "Yeah, Naruto, it's ok, Gai-sensei said it was just a hole he dug in his spring time of youth and it just filled with water over the rain season, so it's probably the cleanest water you'll ever get!", with that the athletic boy ran and jumped in causing a splash of water to hit me making me shout out in shock.

"Oi, Bushy-brow, watch it!", I growled.

"If Lee says its ok-!", Kiba ran after the other teen and jumped in, again causing another splash of water to hit me.

"Damnit! Fine!", finally giving in to the chants and chicken calls I ran and jumped in.

{:

I sighed and made my way to my living room, now carrying three bottles of tea, "Here.", I threw the bottles at the two other people in the room.

Shikamaru sat up fro his laying position on the floor, "Thanks Sasuke.", He grabbed the bottle in mid-air, opening it and drinking deeply before he layed back down, with a sigh.

Gaara caught the bottle and sipped silently, before he continued to stare at the T.V, I sat on the couch by Gaara, drinking from my own bottle.

"What's on?", I asked after a minute of silence.

"Dunno, Gaara turned it on and just started to stare."

Shikamaru said with a sigh "Troublesome."

We waited for another couple of minutes, knowing we couldn't win the remote out of Gaara's hand if we tried, after some insane man screamed about some sale on matresses the show finally came back on. It was the news.

I knew instantly why Gaara was so intent on watching the news, Lee must've been missing, I noticed the house has been quiet lately. I just thought Naruto had taken Lee and Kiba off somewhere, apparantly not.

I glanced over to Shikamaru to see if my suspicion was right, and was suprised when he actualy sat up and trained his eyes on the screen. He actually looking intrested, a little worried now, I looked at the screen also.

_Today on _Kohona 9 News_, a report of illegal nuclear waste in _The Might Gai personal pond_, later resulting in hospitalising three boys, _Naruto Uzumaki_, _Rock Lee _and _Kiba Inuzak. _There are rumors that a Man by the name of _Gato_ ordered the dumpage to take place there, but that accusation was later denied. The three boys are now under the care of our best doctors and we have not been told of when they will be released._

_ On a lighter note..._

Our reaction was instant. "My car." Gaara ordered, getting up and heading to my door, letting me and Shikamaru follow at a fast pace.

]:

I glared at the woman, trying to scare the doctor into letting us pass, "What do you mean we can't see them?"

"I-I'm sorry, Uchiha-sama, but Dr. Tsunade made it clear-"

"You don't have to re-explain it to them, Nurse, go help the others." A woman ordered, glaring at us, "Uchiha."

"Tsunade, explain to us why we can't go and see our friends." I ordered, glaring right back at her, daring her not to let me pass.

"Don't you get it Uchiha? They're _radioactive_, if we let you close to them, you could catch whatever they have!"

"_What_ exactly do they have." Gaara asked, his teal eyes trained on the double doors behind her.

Tsunade sighed, "We don't know yet, but they could have anything ranging from cancer to a new thumb..."

We all trained our eyes on the woman in panic, "You can do something, right, Tsunade-sama?" Shikamaru asked, sounding like a little boy hopeing his dog wouldn't die.

Tsunade sighed, "We can only wait and hope."

I felt my world slowly crumble, and hearing Gaara and Shikamaru's growl, I bet their's was too.

AN:

A:Well? Good? Bad?

Doodle:We'll go update now

A: :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Something Different

By: DoodleSmuke

AN:

A: Today Doodle is sick!

Doodle:No...more...

A: I gave her to much candy last night while we watched Anime and this morning she started throwing up ^^;

Doodle:DON'T SUGAR COAT IT! I SWEAR MY GUTS SPEWED FROM MY MOUTH!

A: Heh Heh...It was gross...= 3=

Doodle:GET ON WITH THE STORY!

A:YESSIR!*turns to readers* PLEASE ENJOY AND REVEIW!

**Discaimer:**

**Not yet.-sobs-**

(Naruto P.O.V)

I sighed at the beeping noise coming from my bedside. Groaning, I flipped to my side and waved my arm sleepily at my alarm clock, intent on turning it off and lying to Sasuke later, but when something held my arm back and stopped me, I groaned and yanked at my arm, smirking when whatever was holding it down tore off.

"Naruto! Stop that!" A voice shouted at me.

_Kiba? What is Kiba doing in my room?_ I turned over, now fully awake and glanced at the boy "Hey, Kiba, why are-" I cut myself off noticing the other beds in the pure white room along with the millions of machines surrounding said beds.

"Uh...Lee? Kiba? Where are we?" I asked staring at the pair in shock "Why are we dressed like this?" I asked again, turning a bit hystarical when I noticed the white scrubs we wore.

"Calm down, Naruto!" Lee called from his bed "We are at the hospital, don't you remember what happened?"

I down at my hands, wondering if we got into another fight, but when I glanced up to ask I noticed another thing that wasn't normal.

"Hey, where's Gaara and Shikamaru?"

"Dr. Tsunade said we arn't allowed any visitors right now." Lee informed

I blinked "What the- Why not? We only got into a fight again...right?" I turned my statement into a uncertain question, fear mixing into my voice.

"No, dude, we almost died!" Kiba exclaimed.

"What?" I shouted, now truly scared.

Lee sighed "It's all my fault really, Naruto. I'm sorry." Lee bowed his head in shame.

I blinked at Lee "Why is Lee sorry?"

Kiba sighed "Appearantly, the pond Gai dug up was being used for a toxic waste dump by some guy named Gato."

"Wait-What?" I screamed "Are we some freaky mutants now? Do I have tentacles on my back? Oh god! Am I a freaking girl now?"

"Naruto! Calm down!" Kiba shouted, cutting my race to get naked and look for weird changes "We're fine! They just need to do some-"Suddenly Kiba cut himself off and fell forward, griping his head, letting out a blood curdling scream.

"Kiba?" I screamed and shot from the bed "Kiba are you oka-" Lee bent forward next and joined in Kiba's screams "Lee?"

I ran to their beds and tried to help them, but suddenly a white hot pain laced up my spine and settled in my head, making me fall to my knees and scream.

I fell to the floor, suddenly to tired to scream and gazed at the big white double doors as they shot open to show pairs of hurried feet.

"Naruto!" A voice screamed, before the doors shut and my head sank into darkness.

(Tsunade P.O.V)

"Tsunade, you must understand, if these boys show any signs of mutations-"

I growled "I get it! You'll use them in the name of _science_! What kind of idiot do you take me for, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru grinned "I do not think you are a idiot, Tsunade, in fact, it's quiet the opposite, you are the best in the field and have many accomplishments under your belt, but" Orochimaru turned serious, "you don't get what kind of boost these...boys wil give us in future." Orochimaru sighed "You are letting your feelings get the best of you. Again."

I slammed my fist into the mans' desk "You will not insult me in my own hospital, Orochimaru, and you will not feed me this load of shit, like I said. I am no idiot, I know why you really want these boys and I won't let you have them." I straightened and glared down at the disgusting man "With that, I will now have to order you out of my hospital, and I don't care what you say. I want you out and away from these boys." With that, I turned and left.

"Lady Tsunade!" my assistant, Shizune, called out as soon as I reached the ward that held Naruto, Kiba and Lee "Somethings wrong with Naruto, Lee and Kiba! We need you!"

I felt my heart freeze and raced after Shizune.

(= 3=)

I gazed down at the three boys as they slept, my eyes staring intently down at the unbelivable, "Shizune, what do the test say?"

Shizune looked down at her clipboard and told me whay I already knew "Their DNA is deeply mutaited, I had some test done and the results show their DNA is mixed with other..._animal_ DNA."

"Tell me the animals." I ordered

Shizune sighed at the sad tone in my voice "Lady-"

"TELL ME!" I shouted

"Rock Lee has traces of the ordinary House cat, color black. Inuzaka Kiba has traces of Timber Wolf, color black and white, and Naruto-"

"Has fox in him." A cool voice spoke.

Turning sharply I glared at Orochimaru's assistant, Kabuto. "Why are you here?" I growled.

"Oh, Master Orochimaru sent me to check on his-"

"They are not his, you little prick! Now leave this hospital and get lost, now before I decide to take care of you first." I growled, cracking my knuckles.

Kabuto smiled "Ah, I see the rumors of your past is true." Kabuto turned to leave "Very well, I know when I'm beat. I'll see you later then, _Lady _Tsunade" With a cold laugh, Kabuto left.

I turned and gazed down at the boy I've known since his mother and father died. He was the first child to warm up to me and first person to call me old in a caring voice.

I smoothed the golden locks from his smooth forehead and turned to Shizune, determained now to save Naruto from the disgusting people who wanted to take him away.

"Shizune, I need to make some phone calls, please watch the boys."

Shizune nodded and watched me as I left.

(Sasuke P.O.V)

I was sitting in the waiting room with Gaara and Shikamaru, hoping Dr. Tsunade would come from her office and smile, telling me we could go join Naruto and the others, but I knew I was hoping the impossible.

It was quiet between the three of us, the only noise coming from the hospital around us, I glanced over and shared a stare with Gaara, giving him a light nod.

_We have to know what's going on._ I got up from my seat and glanced over at Shikamaru who gave a slight nod and got up along with Gaara, with a glance around us we left into one of the many hallways of the hospital, intent on finding the others.

(=_=)

I watched the back of Shikamaru's head as he watched the hallway, when he nodded, I acted instantly.

I walked calmly down the busy hallway, my eyes briefly meeting the eyes of a tall, pale man. His golden eyes focused on mine and he smiled, giving me chills, with a slight nod, I quickly walked away.

Shikamaru took hold of my hand and brought my attention to a pair of big, white double doors Gaara was calmly standing by and I knew instantly Naruto was behind them, along with Kiba and Lee.

"What do we do now?" I whispered to the other boys.

"We go in and get them." Gaara said bluntly.

"We can't, Gaara, as much as I want to, we can't. There must be a good reason as to why Dr. Tsunade is keeping them here." Shikamaru sighed "I just want to see Kiba and see for mysef he's okay."

"I don't. I want to take Lee home. Tsunade can take care of him there, where he's safe." Gaara stated bluntly.

I nodded in agreement "That's what I want."

Shikamaru and Gaara stared at me.

I glared "He's my friend."

Shikamaru sighed the word 'Bothersome' and Gaara just turned his gazed back to the doors after hearing Naruto's voice.

"Well, at least we know they're up." Shikamaru said blandly after hearing Naruto's screams, I just smirked, but after hearing a scream we all tensed, soon another scream filled the air, then Naruto's own scream joined in.

"Fuck this." We all ran into the room.

I gasped at the sight of Naruto falling to the ground "Naruto!" I ran up to the blond as Gaara and Shikamaru ran to their lovers, I gently picked up the blond's head and gasped at the sight of his head as it morphed into something atop his head. "N-Naruto?"

Suddenly the double doors bursted opened along with all three boys' eyes, they quickly looked into our own eyes and snapped forward, biteing into our necks, making us scream. Except Gaara who grunted in shock.

"Sasuke! Damnit!" Tsunade pulled me away from the sleeping Naruto "Shizune set up a room for these idiots! Hurry!"

I growled at the man as he picked me up and carried me out of the room, along with a shouting Shikamaru and a thrashing Gaara.

We were forced into a small room where a small nurse tried to check our wounds, but to all of our shock, found none, with a glance at our smooth neck she took some blood and left the room.

We sat in silence, wondering at what was happening to the others, when Tsunade walked into the room with a tired sigh.

"You are all fools." She stated

"What happened to them?" We demanded.

"Well, it seems the mutation finally took affect and now all their DNA is mixed with animals." Tsunade stated.

"How? They were no where near a animal." Shikamaru asked and stated.

"Well, I have a theory, it may seem far fetched, but it's all we have right now, do you want to hear it?" When we all nodded she continued "Well, Indians belived we all had a animal spirits along with our own, and they worshiped said animals, like the bear, hawk and wolf. I belive that Naruto's, Lee's and Kiba's animal spirit has come out to show itself." Tsunade sighed "There's probably a logical explanation, but thats all I have at the moment."

"Thank you" Shikamaru sighed, probably glad he had some sort of explanation.

Tsunade smiled "Oh, and I saw them bite you, I wonder what they did..." Tsunade got quiet and looked at us "Your blood test said nothing was wrong..." she sighed and turned to leave "Oh well, if that's all-"

"Its not." Gaara stated "I'm taking Lee home with me."

Tsunade gowled "You can't-"

"Listen first, Dr. Tsunade," Shikamaru stated "We think they would be safer at our homes, you can still watch over them and treat them, but we'd rather you do it in the safety of our home."

Tsunade thought about this and sighed "That would be a good idea, but I can't run from all of your houses and the hospital-"

"I'll let them move into my home, it's bigger than all of yours and I have the space." When Tsunade still looked uncertain I gave more reasons "Plus, they wouldn't be able to stand it here."

"Kiba needs Akamaru." Shikamaru stated.

"Lee would destroy you, as would I." Gaara threatened.

Tsunade sighed "Fine. They can stay at your home and under your care, Sasuke. Just give them a couple of days to recuprorate."

I nodded "Of course." With that, Tsunade left, claiming she needed to make some calls.

AN:

A: I FINISHED IN ONE FIGGN' DAY!

Doodle: SHUT UP!

A:*whisper* I'm so proud of myself! I'm giving my Beta a chance to say Hi.

BETA NOTE: HEY! AUTHOR I need you to HURRY up on these stories and I mean HURRY. People are waiting for you to write them so I can edit 'em. STOP writing at a turtles pace and SPEED it up to rabbit.* punches author's head*

A:Slave Driver

Doodle:Read. Reveiw.


End file.
